


Passiflora Incarnata

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Graduation, Pre-Relationship, rated T because izumi says bad words, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: “I haven’t given you a single damn thing. What are you talking about?” He made sure to say the last sentence with the flatness of a statement rather than a genuine question, and it only helped to make Ritsu smirk at him before turning and walking back to the entrance.“Secchan always gets me presents when he goes away~”
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Passiflora Incarnata

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first time writing ritsuizu (and also ritsu and izumi in general) so I hope it isn't terribly ooc. title is the scientific name for passionflower, which is a popular tea in Italy.  
> happy bday cora i did this for u <3

“I thought you were overseas for a few more days.”

Izumi’s back ached from sleeping on a plane for hours, and his arms were starting to groan in the same way after having to drag his massive suitcase across the ground when one of the wheels broke and it couldn’t roll anymore.

“Kuma-kun, you let me in right now so I can drop all this stuff or so help me-”

Ritsu opened the door wider and stepped aside with an idle smile. “Ah, Secchan is so grumpy today.”

“You’d be grumpy too,” Izumi huffed as he lugged the suitcase through the open door, “if you had to do this all the way from the airport.” Once through the door, he dropped the handle and the suitcase tottered then fell to the ground with a thud, a sound following the much softer creak of Ritsu closing the front door.

“Don’t be all grouchy with me just because you don’t have an ounce of arm muscle,” Ritsu said. He grabbed the strap of Izumi’s carry-on bag from his shoulder and slid it down his arm. Izumi sighed as the tension left his shoulder, but any relief was replaced with annoyance as Ritsu casually lifted the bag up and down like doing a bicep curl. “This is as light as a feather. Maybe Secchan should work out more~?”

Izumi pushed passed him and entered fully into the Sakuma residence, making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The counter had remnants of a cooking disaster that Izumi recognized as Ritsu’s cursed baking procedures, and as Izumi filled his cup with water he turned to look at Ritsu sitting on a clean spot of the counter.

“I hope you weren’t baking because I was coming over.” Izumi took a sip of his water, peering at Ritsu over the edge of the cup.

“I already said I thought you were still overseas until you called me.” Ritsu kicked his legs from atop his perch. “You’re lucky though, because I was thinking about making stir fry later so I got some shrimp earlier.”

“Oh, there’s no way you’re making stir fry. You’ll burn your house down and then find some way to blame it on me,” Izumi scoffed.

Ritsu hummed and slid off the counter. “I already decided to cook dinner as a thank you, so Secchan will have to deal with it.”

“A ‘thank you’ for what exactly?”

“For my gifts of course.”

Izumi blinked. A sliver of alarm pulsed in his heart, and he tried to hide it under crossed arms and a scowl. Ritsu was too acute for his own good.

“I haven’t given you a single damn thing. What are you talking about?” He made sure to say the last sentence with the flatness of a statement rather than a genuine question, and it only helped to make Ritsu smirk at him before turning and walking back to the entrance.

“Secchan _always_ gets me presents when he goes away~” Ritsu’s voice reverberated through the hallway and when the sound of a zipper followed it, Izumi dropped his glass on the counter and rushed out of the kitchen.

“Kuma-kun, don’t you dare go through my stuff!” Izumi was just in time; the top to his suitcase was unzipped but yet to be open, though Ritsu sat tauntingly next to it and tapped his fingers on the lid with the same innocent smile.

“If I’m not mistaken though, something in here is going to be mine isn’t it?” Ritsu took his hand off the suitcase and rested them in his laps. “But I’ll be good and wait for Secchan to give it to me himself.”

Izumi narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips, refusing to join Ritsu in sitting on the floor. “Why do you think I got you a gift? You’re as much of a brat as Kasa-kun and all those other kids.”

Ritsu offered no response as he bobbed his head side to side and patted the floor next to him. Really, how does one guy get to be so annoying, realize and be aware of it, yet continue to exist with such a character flaw and even flaunt it about?

“I’m not sitting on the ground for this.”

“So you did get me something. Yay~”

Izumi pinched his nose, moreso to hide the smile trying to curl onto his lips than out of annoyance. “You’re insufferable, you know that?”

Ritsu gave a broad smile that made his eyes crinkle as he stood up, walking to Izumi’s side and sliding his arms around Izumi’s. “You’re so noisy you know that? I was taking such a good nap and then you called me from the airport and with such a pesky voice, ‘Kuma-kun I hate my annoying roommates so I’m staying the night with you because I’m a big baby-’”

“Shut up! God, you know what, maybe my lousy roommates are better than you and I’ll just leave.” Izumi tried to pry Ritsu off his arm but Ritsu dug his fingers in and stuck his tongue out.

“You can leave once I get my present.” Ritsu tugged at Izumi’s sleeve and Izumi’s nose wrinkled.

“This is an expensive shirt.”

“Mmmmm.” Ritsu continued toying with the edge of the sleeve.

“Seriously?”

“Hm?”

Izumi bit the inside of his cheek, annoyed more at himself at finding this endearing than with Ritsu’s teasing. Ritsu was always like this though, vexing Izumi all while presenting a coy smile, and as ridiculous as it was, Izumi’s chest got tight at such interactions, his palms getting disgustingly sweaty. Lopsided grins mixing with drooping eyes as Ritsu coasts through the days in a half-awake state made Izumi grit his teeth and feign frustration at his laziness, but it was all to hide the frantic beating of his heart and the high-rising wave of affection he wanted to shroud the other boy in.

“Go sit on the couch and try not to fall asleep. I’ll be there in a second.”

Ritsu finally tore himself away from Izumi’s arm and already he missed the contact, replaced with the chilled air that drafts through the Sakuma house. “I’ll be waiting, Secchan~” He bopped Izumi on the nose then walked down the hallway to the living room.

Izumi exhaled a shaky breath and willed his heart to stop beating so fast like it was trying to run a marathon. He took it all back, he had no ounce of affection for Ritsu and he really should ditch now and plead ignorance to ever having a gift for him now or ever giving him one in the past. 

Of course, as Izumi sorted through his suitcase in search of a small box of assorted European teas, that was not what happened. He found the box and reorganized his belongings, then met Ritsu in the living room where the other boy deemed it necessary to lounge across the entire length of the couch.

“Move or I’m leaving.” Izumi stood at the edge of the couch and waited as Ritsu made an overdramatic show of moving, bringing his legs up to his chest and yawning as he rolled himself up into a sitting position. Sitting on the now empty cushion, Izumi held out the box. “Here. Don’t bitch at me if it’s flavors you don’t like, you should try getting out of your comfort zone for once.”

Ritsu took the box and squinted his eyes as he read the side of it. “Ah, it’s tea.”

“I said don’t be a bitch.”

“I’m making an observation.” Ritsu pulled out a bag and sniffed it, nose twitching at the sharp scent and he held it away from himself to cough. “These are _strong_ , Secchan. You know a strong scent doesn’t always mean good tea.”

“Then hand it over and I’ll take it back. Since you’re too sensitive and can’t take it, it can go right on home with me.” Izumi crossed his legs to keep them from jumping up and down. He didn’t know shit about tea or what means tea is good- he wasn’t some connoisseur of tea who knew by sight and smell what made a good fucking bag of tea.

Ritsu’s eyes followed the movement of Izumi’s legs then met his eyes with raised eyebrows. “Secchan is really agitated today.”

“Of course I am, I’m sitting here with you.” Izumi sighed and took a deep breath; even he knew this was being a bit much right now. “I got it because I know you like tea and I figured you’d never really tried it from other countries before.”

Ritsu laughed, a soft breathy sound that made Izumi swallow hard and look away from Ritsu’s observant eyes, though judging by the dip in cushion next to him, Ritsu had moved closer in lieu of losing eye-contact. “Thank you, Secchan~ If it’s a gift from you, then of course it’ll be thoughtful.”

Izumi turned to look at Ritsu and immediately realized what a dangerous decision that was. Ritsu’s face dominated his vision and his breath tickled Izumi’s nose. This wasn’t the first time they’d ever been this close; accidents happened and with someone as clumsy as Ritsu after waking up, he’d fallen onto Izumi more times than he bothered to count anymore. This wasn’t even the first time Ritsu had purposefully invaded Izumi’s personal space and put his face as close as he could to Izumi’s without it being indecent. The inches left between them were driving Izumi crazy, anticipation squeezing his chest and making a breath escape through his now parted lips.

The next moment Ritsu’s hand moved Izumi’s face and a biting smell filled his nose making him choke on his breath and push Ritsu’s arm away.

“You’re fucking-” A cough tore itself through Izumi’s throat and tears bit at the back of his eyes. “You’re fucking _awful_. Why would you shove a tea bag in my face?”

Ritsu looked all too pleased with himself as he snickered behind a hand held ever so innocently up to hide his smile. “I was curious as to how sensitive your nose was.” He leaned closer, but thankfully not as close as the moment before. “Aw, your face is all cute and red. From all that coughing I take it?”

Dread pierced through him like ice and Izumi glared at Ritsu. “Of course it's from coughing after you assaulted me with that shit. I feel like you’re not understanding how much of a dick you are, Kuma-kun.”

“Hm~ No, I don’t understand. I think Secchan is just fun to tease.” Ritsu stood up from the couch and held a hand out towards Izumi. “C’mon, I wanna try this stuff and watch you make dinner.”

Izumi grabbed Ritsu’s hand and let himself be pulled off the couch, the soft skin of his hands pacifying Izumi. “I am not making dinner all by myself, so don’t just make the tea and then pass out at the table. I’ll wake your ass up in an instant, you hear me?”

Ritsu released Izumi’s hand and began walking to the kitchen, turning his head towards Izumi with a wink. “No promises~”

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)  
> i hope this was good <333


End file.
